Big Boys Don't Cry
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Sheen/Libby, one-shot. A story Sheen tells to his friends about a girl he met when he was younger. Review!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. If I did, he would be my personal slave. Doing ... uh... personal... things.... anywho!... I hope you like this story and I wrote this as a one shot flurry S/L romance. Which I am now calling SLRN, and Jimmy and Cindy (but not in this story) will now be called JCRN. Dunno, I thought of it. It means Jimmy/Cindy Romance Novel. I have no clue. Whoever can come up with something better, try me. ^_^ Okay, now, here'ye! Here'ye! I now issue a challenge to any Jimmy Neutron fan. Now, you have to write a Sheen/Libby romance! Something with embarrassment and cuteness! I'll give a reward to anyone to takes a whack at it. ^_^ _

  


_33Lishie_

  


.__

  


.

  


.__

  


_A/N: Please enjoy, and REVIEW!_

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


_Ages:_

_Mystery Girl - 4_

_Sheen - 6_

.

  


.

  


.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He sat at the end of the sandbox, just minding his own business. The big red plastic shovel keeping him company as he patted the sand down as he tried to form a sand castle. The yellow bucket which accompanied the shovel helped sturdy the sand into making it form something relatively close to a castle.

  
  


"Ha ha!" he giggled to himself as he finished. He clapped happily and shouted, "Daddy! Daddy! Look what I did!"

  
  


The older Hispanic man turned and smiled at his son's work, "Good job, Sheen!"

  
  


Sheen grinned at the praise and his father looked away to continue talking to a local mom. What Sheen didn't notice that a little girl had walked up to him. He looked up to her after noticing her presence.

  
  


"Hi." he said shyly to her, looking her up and down, just to get a feel of her.

  
  


"Hi." she smiled, "Are you new around here?" she said with a bit of attitude, but nonetheless, with sweetness.

  
  


"I'm Sheen." he kept smiling. Something was making his heart beat fast; he didn't know, but he liked that feeling. Maybe it was the candy, maybe it was the caffeine, or maybe it was her, he didn't know. He could barely tell the difference between right and wrong. Who was he to second-guess what love felt like? He was only six!

  
  


"I'm... uh... my momma says I'm not 'llowed to speak my name to peoples I just met." she said softly, smoothing down her dress.

  
  


"It's okay. Wanna play?" he offered his shovel to her.

  
  


"Okay!" she said eagerly as she sat down on the sand next to him, at the time not caring if anyone saw her underwear, nor if she got dirty or got sand in her hair; she was too young to care about looks.

  
  


Over on the bench, the two parents watched their children as they played in the sand. 

  
  


"You know, they look cute together." the girl's mother stated into the silence.

  
  


"Yeah, Sheen's very charismatic." he smiled, "He takes after his ol' Dad."

  
  


The mom smiled and giggled, "You're married Mr. Estevez." 

  
  


He grinned, "Yeah, I know. He still gets the charm from me. And please, call me Carlos."

  
  


"Okay, Carlos."

  
  


.

  


.

  


.

  
  
  


"Now, you need to put this on this so it makes this!" he said in a final tone, confusing her to the fullest extent.

  
  


"Oh...kay?"

  
  


"See? Look." he explained it a bit more thoroughly and showed her step-by-step what to do.

  
  


"Ohh..." she smiled, "You know just what to do, Mr. Sheen." she smiled and kissed his cheek. 

  
  


He blushed and grinned, "Thank you, uh, Miss...Miss Pretty."

  
  


She blushed as well and took his hand, "Want to go play over on the swings?"

  
  


"Okay."

  
  


They got up and ran over to the swings, never letting go of each other's hands. 

  
  


For the rest of that afternoon, they had played and played and gotten to know each other more. Even though they were young, the bonds created when you're a child are the strongest, and you remember and love someone as much as you did when you did were little, and therefore, you seem to know them a bit more than everyone else. They swung happily on the swings, they slid happily down the slides and everything was going extremely well. Until they had to leave.

  
  


The sun was going down and the sky was turning a deep pink. Sheen and this mysterious girl had shared laughs, smiles, and a kiss. What else could a little boy want?

  
  


"Dear, it's time to go!" the girl's mother shouted across the park.

  
  


"Kay, Momma!" she shouted back, but then looked back over to Sheen. "I'm sorry, Sheen, I hafta 

go. But I'll see you again, okay?" 

  
  


He nodded and tried to hold back tears, "But, I don't want you to go."

  
  


"I'll be back, don't worry." she leaned toward him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you! 

Bye!" she started to run to her mom. 

  
  


"Wait!" he called out to her, extending his hand.

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


"Will you marry me? Someday?" he said out of the blue. As random as he is today.

  
  


"Sure!" she said without a second thought. "Bye!" she grinned and ran back to her mother who was heading towards the gate.

  
  


As soon as this mystery girl was out of sight, a silent tear fell down his cheek and he began to cry. His father watched him, and understood why he was upset, but wanted to hear it for himself.

  
  


"What's wrong, son?"

  
  
  


He sniffed, "Nothing."

  
  


"Okay. Let's go home."

  
  


.

  


.

  


.

  
  
  


"You _cried_?!"

  
  


"Yeah, so what!? It shows how manly I am!" he yelled and crossed his arms over his chest.

  
  


"Seriously, Sheen, that's not manly." Jimmy said while laughing.

  
  


"And what makes you say that? You cried last time you and Cindy–"

  
  


"And that's enough out of you!"

  
  


"Men don't cry." Cindy said matter-of-factly. "And you're no man."

  
  


"Yeah, he is, Cin, don't mess around with him." Libby said, trying to take the ease off Sheen. He had just told a story that happened a long time ago. She wouldn't want anyone to know what happened with _her_ when she was four.

  
  


"Standing up for him now, Libs?" Cindy asked, her hands on her hips.

  
  


"Why not? Personally, _if_ I was in that situation, I would cry too."

  
  


"You're a girl, that's _very_ different."

  
  


"So? I like a guy that's sensitive." she looked over to Sheen and smiled. 

  


Cindy rolled her eyes while laughing, then turned back to Sheen, "So who _was_ this '_mystery'_ girl?"

  
  


He glanced to Libby who smiled and replied, "I guess you'll never know."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_Ending Note: Okay, I know that was extremely short, but it was only a cute little one-shot. Even if you just skimmed this, review and tell me what you think. I want to know your feedback. Lol, I want at least ten, please!!!!! *grin* Don't forget about that challenge now. _


End file.
